1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a tube connector for joining together two or more tubes at different angles without the need for conducting a welding operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, metal and plastic tubes have gradually replaced bamboo and wooden posts in building temporary structures, such as billboard frames, camper tent frames, sun shade posts and even roof frames. In engineering mechanics, a plurality of metal tubes are occasionally used to build trusses. The metal tubes are sometimes connected in axial alignment to obtain a longer length and are often joined so as to form a desired angle therebetween.
Present tube connecting techniques make use of a welding operation or a pre-welded structure so as to join two tubes at their ends. These techniques are troublesome, time consuming, and may require initial material preparation. Furthermore, appropriate corrections cannot be easily undertaken when using these techniques.